Scars
by tigerhorse
Summary: Someone plans to have unspeakable revenge on Soul and Maka. What will happen? Will the two be driven apart at what happens? Emotions tear at the seams. Rated M for gore and later lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! I'm back! I will update The Tragedy soon, but I had this idea and didn't want to let it go. The song in the begining is Black Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6. I don't own Soul Eater, as I have recited many times. **

**Well anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow<br>iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night  
>Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo<br>sono me ni utsuseru kara_

_See you in your dreams Yeah Baby_  
><em>kowai yume dato shitemo<em>

_Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki_  
><em>kasaritsuketa Black Paper Moon<em>  
><em>shinjitekureta nara When you're lost here I am<em>  
><em>Forever with your soul<em>  
><em>miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni<em>

_amai shinku no JAMU mo_  
><em>otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji<em>  
><em>Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo<em>  
><em>sono te ni tsukameru kara<em>

_madowasarenai de_  
><em>dare ni mo kowasenai<em>

_Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien_  
><em>sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear<em>  
><em>doko ni ite mo<em>  
><em>karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte<em>

_dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru_  
><em>soredemo kimi no kotoba ha itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru<em>

_Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa mejirushi_  
><em>yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki<em>  
><em>miagete hoshii<em>

_Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai_

_kimi ha hitori janai_  
><em>When you're lost here I am<em>  
><em>Forever with your soul<em>  
><em>tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara<em>_"_

Maka finished the song, and the crowd at the bar clapped happily at her performance. She had been singing karaoke all night, as Soul cheered her on to do it. She once had even encouraged Soul to sing a duet with her up on stage.

However, she had now begun to get tired, and weak legged from dancing around whilst she sang every note to mere perfection. She set the microphone down for someone to take, and went over to the bar where Soul was lounging around with a margarita in his hand. Taking a seat on the barstool next to him, she turned herself towards him and smiled.

He smirked at her, "Good job Maka, I guess you're proving yourself to be way cooler then what you seemed."

She huffed and punched him in the arm, crossing her arms and pouting, "I'm not that nerdy! I can have fun you know..."

Soul chuckled and took a sip from his drink, some of the margarita salt lining the rim of the glass flowing in with the drink, "Since when?"

Maka raised her hand over his head and smashed it downward, "MAKA CHOP!" He complained and whined, and she snickered evil, pulling her hand back into her lap.

Draining the rest of his drink, he untidily wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sat up, "We should get going home Maka, it is Saturday, but we don't want to be too tired for any uncalled missions."

She nodded in agreement and hopped off of the bar stool, paying for the drinks and walking out with Soul at her side. Swinging her leg over Soul's motorcycle, she hugged him from behind, and he started it up. They took off in a blur, heading back towards the general direction of her house. Her hair fluttered in the air behind her, she had let it loose from it's pigtails for going to the bar. Maka relaxed in the cool air flowing around her, the heat from dancing and singing beginning to blow off. That's when the motorcycle made a sputtering noise.

Soul rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, bringing over to the curb to be parked, "Uhhhh... Heheheh...Ummm... Sorry, it appears that I forgot to fill up the gas."

Maka rammed her palm into her face, "Really Soul? Shinigami-sama, you think you would remember THAT at least!"

Her hand fell down onto the top of his head with force, for the second time that night, "Maka chop!"

He groaned and rubbed his head, "It looks like we'll be walking the rest of the way home Maka. Sorry."

She huffed and got up, starting to walk without him. Soul blinked and ran after her, even though he detested this pouty mood of hers, that didn't mean that he didnt' want to walk with her. They walked for a while, Soul attempting to make minimal conversation while Maka only shot it down. After a while, he just shut up and let her pout.

Soul frowned, this pouty mood just wasn't cool, it was ruining his night. Then to top it off, his head started to spin, his vision bluring and his footsteps getting cluttered. He stopped and held his head, face turned downwards towards the concrete. Maka stopped and looked back at him, a puzzled expression on her face, "Soul?"

He groaned in return, his legs threatening to give out. She ran to his side, supporting him. Getting him to stand up straight, she easily hoisted his weight onto her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you didn't have that much to drink..." A questioning look donned her face as she queried him.

"No, no, it's not like that, I just suddenly became dizzy... It feels like I'm drugged..." Soul clutched her, attempting to use his legs to stand up straighter.

She snorted a bit, "That's ridiculous! You didn't leave your drink alone that whole time we were there."

"I don't know what happened either, let's just get home before something bad happens. There's a shortcut through this alleyway right here."

Maka got a better grip on him and nodded, steering them both towards the dark alleyway. It had an ominous air, but she pushed onward, knowing that Soul needed to get home to lay down before he passed out. A trash can clattered nearby, and she jumped a tiny bit, almost losing her grip on Soul. She tried to walk faster, but the pressure in the alleyway. She knew this soul wavelength, but it was so overwhelming that it was hard to identify.

Clutching her head slightly with her free hand, she was forced to stop and recollect herself for a moment. Trying to clear her brain of the overwhelming wavelength, her attempts were halted as a hand reached out and pulled her forcefully in one direction. She lost her grip on Soul and he wavered a bit.

The assaulters face was turned towards her as Soul slumped to the ground again. Those ominous snake-like eyes, that blonde hair... It was Medusa!

She flailed a bit in her grip, "Let me go Medusa!"

Medusa snickered and held her tighter, "I've been waiting for you, little girl. You see how you're scythe over there is drugged? I did that too him, it was in the margarita salt."

Maka's eyes widened, and she was sure Soul was probably glaring at the evil witch. Her mouth half opened in protest, but before the words could escape she was stabbed in the side with a syringe, a needle injecting a foreign poison into her. She shrieked and her vision grew hazy, and she passed out into Medusa's shoulder without a protest. Soul tried to get up to help, but found himself slipping from consciousness as well. The world grew blacker then the night as his eyes slipped shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 should be up soon, and stay on the lookout for chapter seven in The Tragedy! Review as you like, it keeps my writing spirit alive! Oh and sorry the first chapter kind of sucked.<strong>


	2. NOTICE

**Hey guys! I just thought I would update this story to show you that I haven't completely disappeared off of the face of the earth.**

**In the midst of school, and being lazy, and writers block, and being lazy, I haven't updated these in a long time. The reason I didn't mention Summer was because I was family nearly the whole time then. Well, and I was lazy. Hahaha, just letting you guys know I'm back!**

**It may seem like I haven't done anything either, but I've revamped a couple of first chapters, and I'm working on revamping them all. It may take a while since I've just started up in high school again, but I'm sure I'll get it done eventually :)**

**Well toodles and stay tuned if you so wish!**


End file.
